Pokémon: Bloody journey
by Zoroark-Master
Summary: Las death battles, una nueva forma de batallas pokémon más violentas que se originó a partir de un suceso que conmocionó al mundo entero hace 1500 años. Y es en las death battles donde yo recorreré un camino lleno sangre con un único objetivo en mente… ser el campeón del torneo mundial para cumplir una promesa.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Bloody journey

Capítulo 1

Mundo pokémon año 3543 lugar desconocido 10:45 p.m.

— ¡ESCORIAS DE BLACK PARADE, ESTAN LISTOS PARA LA DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – anuncio un presentador que estaba parado sobre una placa de acero en una de las partes altas de un gran estadio, que estaba a rebosar de miles de personas iluminado por gigantes antorchas y reflectores, con varias cámaras esparcidas por todo el lugar grabando cada segundo del evento.

— ¡¿QUIEREN VER SANGRE ESTA NOCHEEEEEEEEE?! – exclamo con mucha pasión el animado presentador, que vestía un llamativo y brillante traje al puro estilo de rockero de los noventas, junto con un ridículo y extraño peinado.

Todas las personas que estaban ahí se emocionaron aún más de lo que ya estaban, gritando y exclamando cosas que se perdían en el mar de gritos y maldiciones que llenaban el sitio.

— ¡ENTONCES QUE LOS PARTICIPANTES PASEN A LA ARENAAAAAAAAAAA! – esto emociono mucho más al público que en su mayoría, para no decir todos, eran hombres y mujeres armados de aspecto intimidante y en un lugar más "elegante" se encontraban varios hombres y mujeres con trajes y vestidos que lucían bastante costosos, mostrando emoción en sus ojos mientras sostenían copas con vino tinto en ellas.

En ese momento los reflectores apuntaron dos compuertas negras con machones rojos, que estaban en lados opuestos una frente a la otra en ambos extremos del estadio, segundos después estas compuertas se abrieron lentamente revelando a dos chicos, ambos armados, uno de estos solo vestía un pantalón táctico militar de color verdusco, con protecciones en las rodillas y codos revelando un cuerpo bastante fornido lleno de cicatrices, tenía protecciones con picos en los hombros y unos guantes con navajas retractiles en el dorso de ambas manos. El otro chico vestía un traje táctico de combate color negro junto con un chaleco antibalas del mismo color que le protegía el cuello.

Estos dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro del estadio. Ahí había una gran arena de combate pokémon echa de concreto color gris muy diferente a las habituales, ya que esta no tenía las líneas que marcaban el límite del entrenador y lo que más destacaba era la gran cantidad de sangre seca, esparcida por todo el suelo de la misma, cuando los dos chicos estuvieron uno frente al otro se dieron una mirada fría y calculadora. Unos segundos después fruncieron el ceño y se dieron la espalda tomando sus posiciones, preparándose para lo que iba a ocurrir en unos minutos.

El presentador asintió una vez vio que los jóvenes tomaron sus lugares y procedió a hablar.

— ¡Damas y caballeros sean bienvenidos a la death battle de esta noche que, como siempre, es traída a ustedes gracias a nuestros patrocinadores! – exclamo apuntando a los sujetos trajeados quienes solo se limitaron a sonreír alzando sus copas, como diciendo que fue un placer.

— ¡Esta noche, en este estadio, se da lugar a una de las batallas más esperadas por ustedes. Se trata de la batalla entre el dos veces campeón del torneo regional, conocido como el rompe huesos, Steeeeeeve Philliiiiiiips! – el público aplaudo y grito fuertemente mientras que el chico sin camisa y cabello negro levantaba su puño.

— ¡Y el casi campeón del torneo regional del año pasado, conocido en sus inicios como el novato más letal, el cazador rojo. Eriiiiiiic Thompsoooooon! – otro fuerte conjunto de aplausos y gritos inundo de nuevo el ambiente, el chico vestido de negro con el cabello rubio platinado y con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo solo miraba a su oponente fijamente.

— ¡Ahora, antes del combate, procederé a decir las reglas. Este encuentro será un siete contra siete y solo hay dos formas de ganar el combate, la primera es eliminando a todos los pokémon de su adversario ya sea noqueándolos o aniquilándolos, y la segunda es que uno de los dos se rinda o muera, entonces, ¿jägers, estan listos? Si es asi saquen sus armas! – anuncio el presentador luego de explicar las reglas de la batalla.

Los chicos solo asintieron y procedieron a sacar sus armas junto con una pokebola, el chico de cabello negro que cargaba una gran hacha con el filo naranja en su espalda, saco dos ametralladoras mini UZI de color verde lima y el chico rubio iba a desenvainar la katana en su espalda pero cambio de opinión, y en su lugar, tomo dos revólveres S&W 686 competitor que estaban firmemente aseguradas en su cintura, una de ellas era plateada mientras que la otra era negra.

— ¡Ahora liberen a sus pokémon! – grito con emoción el presentador.

— ¡Destrózalo todo, Saw! – el chico de pelo negro lanzó la pokébola y de ella salió un poderoso e intimidante Granbull que lanzó un potente rugido, que estremeció a todos los espectadores y haciendo que el estadio temblara un poco, luego de unos segundos una energía chispeante de color amarilla cubrió al chico y a su pokémon.

— Es hora de cazar, Venatrix – de la pokébola que lanzo el rubio salió una elegante y sombría Gardevoir, que descendió con delicadeza hacia el suelo, lo mismo le paso a ellos solo que esta vez fue una flameante energía roja en vez de una amarilla.

Cuando los pokémon estaban fuera y los chicos armados en el público todos enloquecieron empezando a dar pisotones en el suelo, oyéndose algo parecido a un enorme tambor por todo el estadio, y música rock bastante pesada empezaba a ser tocada por una banda en una de las esquinas del establecimiento. Fue entonces que el presentador volvió a hablar con la misma intensidad que tenía al principio.

— ¡ENTONCES SI ESTAN LISTOS, QUE LA SANGRES COMIENZE A CORRER, QUE LA DEATH BATTLE INICIE AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – y dicho esto último los dos chicos y sus pokémon se abalanzaron uno contra el otro, dando inicio a una sangrienta y brutal pelea donde solo uno de ellos saldría... con vida.

.

.

.

.

Sé lo que se estarán preguntando, ¿Qué carajos fue todo eso? ¿Dónde quedaron las bonitas y saludables batallas pokémon? ¿Qué mierda es un jäger? Bueno, para responder a esas preguntas debemos irnos mil quinientos años atras, especificamente un trece de septiembre del año 2043 fue donde toda esta mierda comenzó.

En esa fecha en Sinnoh nacio un niño que cuando lloro, quemó toda la red electrica del edificio porque una potente energia salio de su cuerpo. Unos meses más tarde en Johto, nacio una niña que le partio el dedo al padre cuando esta lo tomo con la misma energia saliendo de su cuerpo, otro mes más tarde nacio otro y luego otro y otro y otro hasta que, después de unos años, un sondeo revelo que de cada diez bebes que nacian siete de ellos eran "especiales" presentando el mismo estado, energía saliendo de su cuerpo, los doctores y científicos no podían explicar o entender porque estos niños empezaron a nacer así; ¿Mutación genética? ¿Algo sobrenatural? ¿Evolución de la raza humana? ¿Algún raro y extraño virus? Los más religiosos decían que estos niños estaban "bendecidos" con el poder de Arceus, pero solo los tomaron como una bola de locos.

Los científicos llenos de curiosidad y hartos de no saber que eran estos niños procedieron a reunir a una gran cantidad de ellos, usando como pretexto que les iban hacer estudios para asegurarse de que estaban bien, con edades que rondaban los seis y catorce años para hacer pruebas para saber de qué cosas eran capaces. Lo primero que descubrieron fue que estos tendían a ponerse muy violentos contra personas que no fueran sus padres, y que podían activar su poder a voluntad para atacar, adquiriendo una sorprendente fuerza llegando a herir gravemente a algunos doctores en el proceso, debido a eso y a lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser si se les provocaba los llamaron jägers (cazadores), para que fueran más cooperativos los amenazaron diciéndoles que no volverían a ver a sus padres si no cooperaban con ellos, sorprendentemente funciono. Haciéndoles diversos análisis se supo la razón de su gran fuerza, la extraña energía que rodeaba sus cuerpos aumentaba sus capacidades físicas de gran manera haciéndolos más fuertes, más agiles y más veloces.

Otra cosa que notaron es que al parecer estos niños sentían una gran afinidad y simpatía por los pokémon, a tal punto que podían comunicarse con ellos fluidamente, como si hablaran con otra persona. Así que les pidieron a algunos que trataran de "compartir" su poder con los pokémon y algunos niños, los más grandes, lograron el resultado que esperaban pudiendo compartir su energía con ellos, cuando le ordenaron hacer un ataque a dicho pokémon rodeado de esta energía a la que dominaron aura, el producto final fue que la mitad del edificio de investigación termino destruido, llegando a la hipótesis de que el aura también aumentaba las capacidades de los pokémon, llamaron a este suceso un "enlace". Siguieron haciendo más y más estudios e investigaciones por varios meses, algo curioso que notaron es que el color del aura variaba de cada niño.

Se sorprendieron al descubrir que los jägers sentían antipatía hacia sus iguales, al ver como los menores preferían mantenerse alejados ignorando su presencia y los mayores llegando incluso a atacarse entre ellos, teniendo que hacerles las pruebas en cuartos separados para evitar futuros incidentes. Lo único que los científicos no pudieron explicar fue su tendencia a la violencia y su comportamiento, ya que con sus padres y hermanos podían llegar a ser muy amorosos y afectuosos, pero con otras personas su personalidad cambiaba siendo muy hostiles e indiferentes hacia ellas. Los meses pasaron y los resultados de toda su investigación se revelo al mundo causando distintas reacciones en las personas, entre estas reacciones estaban el rechazo y los celos de parte de las personas normales que, al enterarse de lo que podían hacer estos niños "especiales", solo podían sentir envidia.

Más tarde cuando la cantidad de jägers era considerable, abrieron distintas instituciones donde se les enseñaba a controlar mejor su poder así como aprender a llevarse "mejor" con sus iguales cosa que salió más o menos bien, por lo menos los mayores ya no se atacaban entre ellos, en esos institutos se les daba un pokémon para que ellos pudieran ser entrenadores también. Los años pasaron otra vez y las personas seguían teniendo distintas opiniones, la mayoría negativas, sobre los jägers que aumentaron aún más cuando a estos se les permitió participar en ligas pokémon y eventos similares alegando que ellos tenían una ventaja injusta, pero para los jägers, violentos por naturaleza, estas "batallas" no eran suficiente y en su opinión muy aburridas debido a la gran cantidad de prohibiciones y reglas que se les imponía, cada vez que participaban. Así que de forma clandestina y evitando a las autoridades, tenían batallas pokémon donde podían pelear entre ellos sin ninguna estúpida regla o prohibición utilizando sus poderes, chicos y chicas podían participar de igual manera. El único inconveniente con estas batallas era que uno de ellos siempre… terminaba muerto.

Ellos llamaron a estas batallas death battles. Que existiera el riesgo de morir no los detuvo de seguir haciéndolas, ese detalle solo hacía que las death battles fueran más emocionantes, e incluso las grababan para mostrarles a los jägers de otras regiones la nueva forma de batallas pokémon que inventaron, volviéndose muy popular entre todos ellos, con el tiempo los policías descubrieron lo que hacían pero eso tampoco los detuvo de seguir haciéndolas en lugares apartados y aislados, asegurándose de limpiar todo cuando terminaban, algunas de estas grabaciones terminaron en manos de personas millonarias y con gran poder político, que quedaron asombrados al ver el potencial que tenían estas batallas para llenar sus bolsillos y babearon por la mina de oro que tendrían si podían hacer que estas death battles, fueran permitidas. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado tiempo para que se les presentara la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

Según los registros esto sucedió en Kanto el 24 de agosto del año 2523, mientras festejaban el cierre de la liga pokémon, un jäger furioso le rompió el cuello al chico que coronarían como el campeón regional cuando este lo provocó con una burla por no haberle podido ganar, las personas presentes se horrorizaron por lo que vieron y algunas personas se abalanzaron contra él para detenerlo, pero también terminaron muertas, en su desenfreno siguió atacando personas junto a su pokémon dejándose llevar por su locura, hasta que los policías llegaron y lo mataron a él y a su pokémon, disparándoles con armas de gran calibre. Ese día veinticinco personas fueron asesinadas por un jäger.

Cuando esta noticia se revelo las personas quedaron atónitas y asustadas para que momentos después entraran en pánico. Aquí fue cuando las personas millonarias con gran poder político antes mencionadas hicieron su jugada, revelando al público las grabaciones que tenían en su poder, los jägers no sabían cómo es que esos empresarios y políticos habían conseguido eso, pero a ellos les dio igual, poco o nada les importo que el mundo viera lo que hacían en secreto. Ni siquiera paso un mes entero cuando las personas alrededor del mundo se levantaron en protesta, exigiendo que los "salvajes" debían estar lejos separados de los humanos, el miedo y el rechazo llegaron a tal punto que los jägers empezaron a ser tratados como monstruos por las únicas personas en las que confiaban… sus propias familias.

Llegados a este punto fue cuando estos empresarios y políticos vestidos con ropas finas les ofrecieron a los jägers una solución ¿y cual fue esta solución? Que todos los jägers fueran enviados a una ciudadela en una gigantesca isla repleta de pokémon, apartada de las catorce regiones conocidas donde podrían vivir a sus anchas, tener su propia sociedad, sus propias leyes, sus propias reglas y tener sus death battles sin ninguna restricción o prohibición, que ellos mismos patrocinarían con gusto, y que abastecerían la ciudadela de lo que hiciera falta a cambio de poder grabar esas peleas para un público exterior, también les dijeron que personas de fuera de la isla podrían pagar para ir a ver esas peleas en vivo. A los jägers les encantó la idea de vivir en una sociedad creada por ellos mismos que, aunque no se llevaran bien entre ellos, era mejor que estar escuchando a un montón de maricas quejarse todo el tiempo, así que aceptaron lo que estos hombres les propusieron.

Cuando estos hombres y mujeres presentaron esta solución al público, tal y como lo predijeron ninguna persona se opuso, aceptando alegremente ya que al fin esas "bestias" serian mandadas lejos. Treinta años después la ciudadela fue terminada y los diecisiete millones de jägers fueron trasladados a la isla, isla donde todos los jägers nacidos fuera de ella irían a la edad de diez años.

Una vez allí nombraron a su nuevo hogar isla mortem, la isla de los cazadores. Los jägers más maduros e inteligentes pusieron una serie de normas para que su sociedad no se desmoronara y su convivencia funcionara, normas que casi todos creyeron justas y aceptaron, se preguntarán ¿Qué paso con los que se opusieron a estas normas? Bueno, ellos terminaron muertos. Además de eso, los políticos y empresarios cumplieron con su palabra de abastecer la ciudadela cada cierto tiempo, recibiendo equipo militar de bastante calidad, incluyendo armas y ropa, así como el clásico equipo para atrapar pokémon.

Con respecto a la ciudadela. En si estaba bastante bien equipada, habiendo de todo un poco en la gigantesca ciudad a la que llamaron black parade debido al intenso color negro de las carreteras, tenían hospitales y centros pokémon con todo lo necesario, incluyendo doctores y enfermeras que los mismos políticos pusieron, había institutos especializados en enseñar a como pelear y a usar todo tipo de armas, también tenían grandes estadios con arenas para las death battles, tenían una gran biblioteca con millones de libros de todo tipo y miles de millones de casas que serían el hogar de una nueva civilización.

Tiempo después, trecientos años para ser exacto, cuando ya estaban establecidos y su sociedad se mantenía a flote, los más viejos "ayudaban" a los recién llegados explicándoles cómo funcionaban las cosas en black parade y la isla mortem en general. Dado que algunos jägers, muy pocos, seguían siendo queridos por sus familias, pusieron la regla de que podían salir de la isla un máximo de dos semanas, si en ese tiempo no volvían un dispositivo que les pondrían, cada vez que salieran, mandaría una señal dando su posición y otros jägers los buscarían para llevarlos devuelta a la isla.

.

.

.

.

Y eso es nos trae de nuevo al presente, es el año 3543 y el mundo de las batallas pokémon es completamente diferente de cómo eran en el pasado, todo el mundo centra su atención en las death battles, una forma de batallas pokémon donde el entrenador pelea junto a sus pokémon en un violento y sangriento combate buscando la victoria ¿Por qué? Porque tal parece que a las personas les divierte ver como nosotros nos matamos.

— ¡OOOHH ESO DEBIO DE DOLER, SI SOBREVIVE ESTA NOCHE TENDRA QUE JALARSELA CON LA SURDA! – exclamo con burla el mismo presentador de antes cuando vio como el chico rubio, con un veloz ataque de su katana, le corto el brazo derecho al pelinegro el cual cayó al suelo desangrándose y gritando de dolor, el público enloqueció una vez más.

En la arena de combate el panorama no era muy diferente a lo anterior, había esparcido por todo el suelo partes mutiladas que pertenecían a distintos pokémon, mientras que una Gardevoir llena de sangre esquivaba elegantemente con una sonrisa sádica los rápidos ataques de un scyther.

— Todo esté ruido hace que me dé jaqueca – dijo con molestia y fastidio el chico rubio acercándose al pelinegro, que estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor – ¿y tú sabes porque todas estas personas están tan emocionadas? – pregunto poniendo al chico pelinegro bocarriba que gimió de dolor por el brusco movimiento, cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos para mirarlo vio que este le apuntaba con uno de sus revólveres.

— Están así de emocionadas porque están a punto de ver más… sangre – al mismo tiempo que una bala atravesaba el cráneo del chico pelinegro, la Gardevoir con la misma sonrisa sádica le corto la cabeza al scyther haciendo que el todo el público brincara de sus asientos gritando de emoción.

— ¡SE ACABO SE ACABO SE ACABO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES. EL GANADOR DE ESTA DEATH BATTLE, ES EL CAZADOR ROJO, ERIIIIIIIIC THOMPSOOOOOOOOON! – el presentador casi se cae de la emoción y los espectadores solo daban fuertes pisotones que retumbaban por todo el estadio.

— Larguémonos de aquí Venatrix, todo este ruido es verdaderamente irritante – su Gardevoir le dio una sonrisa y asintió.

El chico rubio caminaba hacia la salida junto a su Gardevoir, mientras recibía ovaciones y aplausos hasta que se perdió de la vista del público y la compuerta se cerraba, unos minutos después llegaron unos sujetos que limpiaron la arena de combate dejándola lista para el próximo encuentro.

— ¡¿QUIEREN VER MAAAAAAAAAAAAÁS?! – pregunto a todo pulmón al público.

— QUEREMOS MÁS SANGREEEEEEEEEEEEE – exclamaron todos en conjunto levantando sus puños al cielo dando paso a otra brutal y sangrienta batalla.

.

.

.

Este, es el mundo en el que vivo, estas, son las batallas que peleo. Yo, soy Eric Thompson, soy un jäger. Y este es el sangriento camino que me vi obligado a tomar, para darle una mejor vida a alguien muy querido para mí, hasta ahora lo estoy logrando, pero solo hay una forma de seguir manteniendo el estilo de vida que esa persona tiene… siendo el jäger más fuerte y letal del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon: Bloody journey**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Kalos, ciudad luminalia, 11:30 a.m.**

Se puede ver a un chico de rubios cabellos y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo caminando por las calles de la gran ciudad de luminalia, específicamente por un distrito comercial donde había tiendas de todos los colores y tamaños donde tenían a la venta todo tipo de cosas, especialmente de ropa. El área estaba repleta de personas que entraban y salían de las tiendas con unas alegres sonrisas, el chico solo miraba intranquilo todos los movimientos que hacían estas personas.

— Vamos Eric tranquilízate un poco, ninguna de estas personas va a hacerte daño – dijo una Gardevoir que caminaba de la mano junto al intranquilo chico, ahora identificado como Eric.

— Como quieres que me tranquilice con toda esta multitud alrededor, es por eso que te traigo conmigo Venatrix, tenerte cerca me calma un poco – Eric odiaba salir de la isla con toda su alma, sobre todo si eso significaba estar rodeado de asquerosos "omans", nombre por el cual los Jägers llamaban a las personas normales desde hace varias décadas.

Lo peor de salir de la isla mortem era que no lo dejaban salir con armas, y por si fuera poco tenían que vestir ropas de civil lo cual hacia que Eric se sintiera desnudo, desprotegido e inseguro. En esos momentos pensaba cuanto extrañaba su traje táctico, eso sí era ropa de verdad.

— Aparte mira esto – dijo Eric señalando su ropa que consistía de un pantalón negro, una camisa roja con una sudadera negra encima y unos tenis deportivos color cafés — esto no protege una mierda, hasta los tontos de este lugar me podrían apuñalar, y odio este puto collar – con fastidio tomo un collar negro con luces rojas que estaba firmemente sujetado alrededor de su cuello.

— Cuida tu vocabulario Eric, recuerda que esto no es black parade, además ese colla es parte del reglamento para poder salir de la isla – Eric solo dio un bufido con cara de fastidio.

— A todo esto ¿Dónde está esa estúpida tienda que menciono Sasha? Este mapa que me hizo no sirve – pregunto Eric perdiendo la paciencia, ¡llevaban tres putas horas caminando!

— ¿Eso es un mapa?– Venatrix apunto al "mapa" que Eric tenía en sus manos, que no era más que un trozo de papel con calles y edificios mal dibujados.

— Bueno la intención es lo que cuenta, además me dijo como lucia la tienda así que la reconoceré si la llego a mirar – dijo Eric volviendo a guardar el "mapa" en uno de los bolsillos de la sudadera mientras miraba a todas partes de forma nerviosa.

— Si continuas mirando en todas direcciones de esa forma te podrían confundir con un criminal y eso sería muy malo para nosotros, sobre todo para ti – le advirtió Venatrix.

— Si, tienes razón – Eric se detuvo un momento cerro sus ojos e hizo unos ejercicios de respiración para relajarse — ya estoy mejor – abrió los ojos y reanudo el paso, todavía con el sentimiento de sentirse perseguido.

Media hora después Eric vio al otro lado de un parque bastante bonito un edificio de tamaño mediano pintado de color rosa pastel y blanco, con puertas de cristal y grandes ventanas donde se podían apreciar distintos atuendos para mujeres, era la tienda que estaba buscando y la razón por la cual había salido de su zona de confort.

— ¡Ahí está! Esa es la tienda que andamos buscando – Venatrix vio al lugar donde Eric estaba apuntando y luego asintió.

— Bueno entonces démonos prisa, entre más rápido terminemos más rápido podremos volver – le respondió Venatrix.

Mientras cruzaban por aquel parque para llegar a la tienda Eric vio que a unos cuantos metros, cerca de una fuente de agua, cinco chicos de unos 18 años estaban alrededor de una chica morena y de cabello rubio la cual tenía problemas para decirles que la dejaran tranquila, esos tipos claramente estaban fastidiándola y mucho, la chica parecía tener la misma edad que esos tipos.

— ¿Qué pasa Eric? – pregunto Venatrix al ver que el chico se detuvo.

Cualquier otra persona hubiera ido a ayudarla… pero él no era cualquier persona, ni siquiera consideraban a los de su clase como humanos, así que solo dio un bufido y continúo su camino ignorando este evento.

— Omans, son tan patéticos que hasta me dan ganas de vomitar – murmuro Eric con fastidio. Venatrix solo lo siguió en silencio, sabía perfectamente la opinión de Eric sobre los humanos normales, y ella respetaba esa opinión.

Cuando Eric estuvo frente al establecimiento se quedó estático mirando las puertas de cristal que dejaban el interior de la tienda. Adentro había una cantidad considerable de mujeres mayores y jóvenes, al parecer la dichosa tienda de ropa era famosa entre las féminas, dio un paso hacia atrás y alzo la vista para ver el nombre del lugar.

— Divas de la moda – leyó Eric en voz baja — si alguien en black parade le pusiera un nombre como ese a su negocio, le darían un tiro.

— Bien, ya estamos aquí ¿ahora qué? – pregunto Venatrix.

— Bueno Sasha me dio esta lista – Eric saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada, la desdoblo y la reviso — me dijo que si le daba esta lista a uno de los empleados me darían la ropa que ella quiere – explico Eric.

— Eric lamento decirte esto, pero tendrás que hacer eso solo – le informo con lastima Venatrix.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? – exclamo un poco alterado el chico.

— Mira lo que está escrito ahí – Eric volteo a ver dónde su pokémon apuntaba, era un cartel de aviso.

"No se permite la entraba de ningún tipo de pokémon", eso era lo que estaba escrito en el aviso, Eric solo podía maldecir a los omans y sus estúpidas reglas.

— Vamos Eric cálmate, solo has lo que Sasha te dijo y estarás bien – después de decirle esto Venatrix se acercó a él y beso su frente cosa que tranquilizo al chico, Eric estaba alterándose y eso no era bueno.

— Esta bien Venatrix, lo haré – le respondió calmadamente.

— Buen chico – dijo Venatrix sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza, después de esto Eric la devolvió a su pokébola y suspiro.

— Bien, terminemos con eso – y sin más dilación entro a la tienda de ropa.

.

.

.

Unos minutos más tarde Eric salió del local cargando varias bolsas de un empalagoso color rosa decoradas con listones blancos. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta había cumplido su misión, al fin podría volver, le dio otra mirada a las bolsas que cargaba y dio una leve sonrisa, aunque odiaba salir de la isla valía la pena solo para verla feliz. Con ese pensamiento tomo el camino de regreso.

Cuando estaba cruzando por el parque de nuevo se acordó de la chica que estaba siendo molestada por cinco tipos, sintió curiosidad por saber que había ocurrido con esa chica y eso ya era bastante sorprendente, rara vez se interesaba por personas que no fueran él y Sasha. Cuando llego a la fuente donde estaba aquella chica le sorprendió un poco lo que vio, los cinco chicos habían recibido una fea paliza, tres de ellos estaban en el suelo, los otros dos estaban colgados de su ropa interior en las ramas de un árbol cercano a la fuente, Eric dio un silbido de admiración.

— Vaya, quien lo diría – Eric tomo una de las ramas del árbol que estaban en el suelo y le pico el rostro a uno de los chicos — ¿estarán vivos? – de pronto el chico al que estaba picando con la rama dio un quejido.

— Sip, están vivos – dijo Eric desinteresadamente arrojando la rama detrás de él — parece que no fue su día de suerte ¿verdad? – se burló Eric haciendo girar a uno de los chicos que estaba colgado de su ropa interior en el árbol.

En ese momento un cascabel se empezó a oír, era la alarma del reloj de Eric, debía apresurarse si no quería perder el barco que lo llevaría de regreso.

— *Bueno chica misteriosa, hiciste que sintiera curiosidad por ti, y eso es muy difícil de lograr* – pensó Eric con una ligera sonrisa mientras corría en dirección al puerto.

.

.

.

.

 **Seis días después, isla mortem, puerto de black parade, 8:30 p.m.**

De un barco de tamaño mediano de color naranja con algunos detalles en negro salían varias personas, que en su mayoría eran jägers y personas que venían a ver la death battle que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche en el estadio número siete, entre las personas que bajaban del barco venia Eric que una vez que piso tierra firme se dirigió a un bunker blindado de color gris que estaba a un lado del puerto y entro en él.

— ¿Nombre? – le pregunto un señor mayor fornido y con ropa militar.

— Eric Thompson – le respondió él.

— Pase al depósito número cuatro – le ordeno y Eric solo asintió.

Eric camino por los pasillos del bunker hasta que llego al depósito número cuatro que parecía más un cuarto, adentro le quitaron el collar y le dieron su equipamiento, minutos después salió vestido con el traje táctico negro que usaba siempre junto con el chaleco antibalas del mismo color, armado con sus revólveres y su katana, Eric dio un suspiro de alivio sintiéndose que estaba completo una vez más mientras se acomodaba unos guantes tácticos de combate igualmente negros.

Cuando estuvo fuera del bunker libero a Venatrix de su pokébola, esta se estiro un poco antes de darse cuenta de que estaban en su hogar nuevamente.

— Oh ya estamos de regreso, que bueno – Venatrix realizo una pequeña danza mientras sonreía.

— Si a mí también me alegra, odio los seis días que tarda el barco en ir y venir desde Kalos. Debemos darnos prisa, sabes que los demás se ponen nerviosos cuando tu no estas con ellos – a Eric le preocupaba el resto de su equipo, si Venatrix no estaba con ellos para poner orden podían cometer muchas locuras.

— No te preocupes tanto, después de todo los dejaste en el cuarto de entrenamiento blindado ¿verdad? – Eric asintió — entonces no te preocupes, además les dije claramente que comportaran –

— ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, me preocupo demasiado, démonos prisa y llevémosle esto a Sasha – Eric levanto las bolsas con ropa, Venatrix asintió y partieron rumbo a la casa de Eric, escuchando de vez en cuando jägers gritándose maldiciones, disparos y viendo una que otra mancha de sangre siendo limpiada por un conserje, lo habitual en black parade.

— Todavía me asombra que todavía haiga personal que se encargue de estas cosas – murmuro Eric viendo al tipo que limpiaba la sangre seca que había en una pared.

— Bueno los patrocinadores de la isla les pagan miles de Pokedólares, así que no es de sorprenderse que no se nieguen a trabajar aquí – le contesto Venatrix quien había escuchado a Eric.

— Las personas hacen lo que sea por dinero – concluyo Eric deteniéndose, recordando momentos no muy bonitos de su infancia, recuerdos que Venatrix detuvo con sus poderes para prevenir un posible "accidente".

Una vez superado este pequeño inconveniente, los dos continuaron su camino.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Casa de Eric, cuarto de entrenamiento blindado.**

En un cuarto de gran tamaño de color blanco, lleno de máquinas de ejercicios y entrenamientos e iluminado por varias bombillas de luz blanca, se estaba llevando acabo un evento bastante raro y peculiar.

— ¡Nos atacan! ¡Todos prepárense para pelear! ¡Nos atacan maldición! – gritaba un alterado Pangoro corriendo de un lado a otro y lanzando potentes puñetazos a todas direcciones.

— ¡Carajo Rock, no nos están atacando ya cálmate! – Le grito una enojada Zoroark al Pangoro — ¡maldita sea Ignis todo esto es tu culpa! – le reclamo a una Infernape que estaba riéndose a más no poder encima de una máquina de ejercicios.

— Esto en parte también es tu culpa Astrid – le dijo con calma un Tyranitar a Zoroark desde una de las esquinas del cuarto.

— ¡¿Y porque es mi culpa también?! – pregunto Astrid.

— Porque sabias lo que ella iba a hacer y no la detuviste – le contesto con la misma calma que antes.

— Raizo tiene razón Astrid, sabias lo que estaba planeando y no me detuviste – Astrid solo refunfuño ante esto.

— Aparte ¿qué haces ahí sentado? Se supone que los machos deben de ayudar a las hembras ¡Ayúdame! – exigió Astrid.

— Eso es algo que no puedo hacer Astrid – le contesto Raizo.

— ¡¿Por qué?! – pregunto perdiendo la paciencia.

— Porque ustedes se metieron en esto solas… y tengo brazos pequeños – Raizo agito sus cortos brazos.

— Jaja sí que gracioso – dijo sarcásticamente — que me dices tú Alice ¿vas a ayudarme? – le pregunto a una Lucario que estaba meditando en la cima de un grueso poste de acero.

Alice abrió los ojos y miro a Astrid unos segundos poniéndose de pie, esta se emocionó porque creyó que por fin alguien la ayudaría a calmar a Rock, pero toda esta felicidad se esfumo al ver como Alice simplemente se dio la vuelta para seguir meditando, mientras tanto Rock seguía gritando cosas sin sentido y destruyendo todo lo que sus puños tocaran.

— Maldita zorra – murmuro Astrid apretando sus dientes.

— ¿Saben qué? Ya me aburrí – exclamo Ignis con aburrimiento en su voz.

De un salto Ignis bajo de donde estaba viendo todo el "espectáculo" y se propuso a terminar lo que ella había comenzado.

— ¡Hey grandulón! – Esto llamo la atención del alterado Pangoro llamado Rock — ¡cuidado, mira detrás de ti! – Ignis actuó como si alguien se estuviera acercando a Rock por su espalda.

— ¡Donde! – Rock rápidamente se volteó buscando al cobarde que lo iba a atacar por la espalda. En ese preciso instante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ignis, haciendo uso de una increíble velocidad, le propino a Rock una potente patada en la nunca que lo dejo inconsciente, cayendo al suelo en un golpe seco.

— Bien, ¿ya están felices? – exclamo Ignis con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿porque mierda no hiciste eso antes?! – le pregunto enojada Astrid.

— Porque si lo hubiera hecho no habría podido mirar tus divertidos y patéticos intentos para conseguir nuestra ayuda – Astrid se hartó, activo su garra sombra en ambas garras y ataco velozmente a Ignis la cual, al ser la más rápida del equipo, esquivaba con agilidad todos y cada uno de los tajos de Astrid.

— Es bueno que se resolviera esta situación, pero tenemos otro problema – Astrid al oír a Raizo decir esto dejo de atacar a Ignis y lo miro confundida.

— Mira a tu alrededor – le ordeno Raizo cruzándose de brazos al ver la confusión en el rostro de la tipo siniestro, Astrid inspecciono su entorno y supo a lo que Raizo se refería, todo el cuarto de entrenamiento era un completo desastre.

— Uuuuy, Venatrix se va a enojar bastante si llega a ver esto – dijo Ignis en tono burlón.

Esto hizo estremecer a todos en la sala, incluyendo a Alice que estaba escuchando todo y de inmediato se pusieron a ordenar todo el desorden con Raizo dando las órdenes.

— Bien haremos esto, Alice mueve a Rock y ponlo de una manera que parezca que está durmiendo – Alice asintió.

— Ignis usa tú velocidad para acomodar las maquinas menos pesadas –

— ¡A la orden mi general! – le contesto Ignis en posición militar.

— Astrid, tú y yo nos encargaremos de las más pesadas – Astrid solo chasqueo con fastidio.

Y de esta forma todos se pusieron manos a la obra, Alice fue a ayudar a Ignis cuando termino su tarea. Media hora más tarde todo el cuarto estaba ordenado.

— Aah por fin, hemos terminado – dijo Ignis antes caer de espaldas al suelo y los demás sonrieron aliviados.

En este momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando a Venatrix que había llegado hace poco junto con Eric.

— ¡Venatrix! ¡Bienvenida! – exclamaron todos menos Rock por obvias razones.

— Hola chicos ¿sucedió algo mientras no estuve? – saludo con una sonrisa.

— No, nada fuera de lo común – dijo Astrid sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

— Pues me alegro – le respondió Venatrix con una sonrisa y salió del cuarto haciendo que los demás se relajaran.

— Bueno que tal si salimos de aquí y vamos a recibir a Eric – propuso Ignis a lo cual todos asintieron y salieron del cuarto, dejando a un inconsciente Rock solo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala vieron que Eric estaba de pie frente al televisor, miraba la televisión con el rostro serio mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, Eric lucia molesto.

— Oye Eric ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Raizo.

— Miren – Venatrix apunto a la pantalla del televisor.

Cuando todos miraron a la pantalla vieron una escena tan horrible y enferma que creyeron que era una película de terror, sobre todo por los gritos que se escuchaban.

— Es ese sujeto de nuevo – dijo Astrid con fastidio.

.

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto en el Estadio** **# 7**

En el gran estadio todas las personas presentes estaban presenciando una de las más horribles torturas, la cual se llevaba a cabo en la arena de batalla que era iluminada por los reflectores. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los desgarradores gritos de dolor de uno de los peleadores, las miles de personas estaban en shock y algunas estaban vomitando por lo grotesco de la escena.

— ¡POR FAVOR MATAME, TE LO RUEGO! ¡MATAME YAAAA! – gritaba desgarradoramente un chico de quince años, sus armas estaban hechas pedazos y varias partes de su cuerpo estaban mutiladas incluyendo ambas orejas, las piernas y los brazos, lagrimas caían por el rostro del chico. Mientras que al otro extremo de la arena un Krookodile tiraba fuera de la arena a un malherido y ensangrentado Arcanine.

De un momento a otro la mortal y emocionante batalla a muerte que habían venido a ver se había convertido en una espectáculo de horror, incluso los patrocinadores apartaban la mirada para no seguir viendo tal acto, que superaba todo nivel de crueldad.

— Claro que no, eso arruinaría toda la diversión. Mi diversión – hablo un chico de diecisiete años de cabello negro en punta, ojos escarlata y piel pálida, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja de forma enferma revelando unos afilados dientes. Vestía ropa militar de color roja, con protecciones en las rodillas y codos de color negro junto con una protección de acero que le cubría el torso, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

El presentador, que hasta ese momento estaba igual que los demás, recibió instrucciones por un comunicador que estaba en su oreja derecha.

— Comprendo – el presentador asintió y luego hablo — ¡Drake Williams, por órdenes de los patrocinadores se le exige acabar con su contrincante ahora mismo, de lo contrario se le declara perdedor y se le quitaran la mayoría de los bienes recibidos en anteriores victorias! –

El chico ante esto puso mala cara y suspiro con fastidio.

— ¿Pero porque? Toda la bola de infelices que está aquí vinieron a ver sangre, yo solo les estoy dando lo que quieren – se burló Drake y con un rápido tajo de su hacha de caza le corto la nariz al otro chico haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

— ¡Lo vuelvo a repetir, si no acaba con su oponente se le declarara perdedor y se le quitaran la mayoría de sus bienes! – le advirtió una vez más el presentador.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Arceus! con lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, pero ya lo escuchaste amigo, es hora de que te mande a dormir – en ese momento saco una de sus pistolas beretta 92FS de color violeta y rápidamente le disparo en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Ya están felices, malnacidos?! – exclamo Drake mirando a los patrocinadores desde la arena, mostrándoles el dedo medio sonriendo burlonamente mientras sacaba la lengua de forma enferma.

.

.

.

.

.

 **De regreso a casa de Eric**

Eric apago la televisión y cerró sus ojos, dio una larga inhalación para luego soltarlo todo lentamente por la boca, necesitaba calmarse después de ver eso. Unos minutos después la puerta principal se abrió y Eric se dio la vuelta rápidamente desenfundando uno de sus revólveres, preparándose para disparar, pero cuando vio a la persona que entraba su hostilidad fue sustituida por felicidad.

— ¡Sasha! – exclamo felizmente.

Por la puerta había entrado una hermosa chica de quince años, tenía una bella y brillante cabellera rubia y ondulada, hipnóticos e intensos ojos rojos y una tersa piel blanca como la nieve, tenía una escopeta automática AA-12 de color rosa sujetada a su espalda.

— ¿Eric? ¡Volviste! – hablo la chica lanzándose a los brazos de Eric quien la recibió gustoso atrapándola en un fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

— Si, llegue hace poco pero no te encontré – dijo Eric mirando con cariño a la bella chica.

— Lo siento, estaba en la biblioteca trayendo unos libros que había pedido – le contesto Sasha mostrando un paquete de tamaño mediano, sonrió revelando unos filosos y blancos colmillos.

Sasha vestía un bello vestido estilo lolita gótica de colores negro y rojo de manga larga que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura, unas largas medias negras con rayas rojas cubrían sus bien formadas piernas y unas botas góticas de color negro con la suela roja que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas cubrían sus pies, las uñas de sus manos estaban pintadas de color negro. Sasha aparentaba ser más joven de lo que es, debido a su estatura de metro cincuenta y el aspecto que le daban los vestidos que ella usa, ella podría decir que tenía doce en lugar de quince y le creerían.

— Te extrañe tanto – Eric apretó su abrazo escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su embriagante aroma a lavanda.

— Yo también – le respondió abrazándolo con fuerza, extrañaba la sensación del cuerpo de Eric pegado al suyo.

— Toma, espero no a verme equivocado – dijo Eric entregándole las bolsas con ropa, Sasha las recibió alegremente.

— Está bien, esto es exactamente lo que pedí, ¡gracias! – Sasha le dio un apasionado beso en los labios después de revisar el contenido de las bolsas, Eric le correspondió con la misma pasión.

— De nada, lo que sea por mi amada hermana – dijo Eric sonriendo.

Sasha le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a su cuarto diciéndole a Eric que iba a guardar su ropa nueva.

— Hey Eric ¿Por qué no me das uno de esos a mí también eh? - dijo seductoramente Astrid refiriéndose al beso abrazándolo por atrás, esto puso tenso a Eric, siempre era lo mismo con su querida amiga.

— Astrid – la tipo siniestro se paralizo cuando escucho la tétrica voz de Venatrix.

 **Veinte minutos más tarde**

Astrid estaba inconsciente en el suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza mientras los demás comían, Eric y Sasha mientras comían hablaban de que había hecho la chica en los días que Eric estuvo ausente, un rato después terminaron, metió a sus pokémon en sus pokébolas y se prepararon para ir a dormir.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres hacerlo? Porque no me importaría si tienes ganas – le pregunto tranquilamente Sasha, vestía un pijama morado adornado con Zubats de color negro, estaba descalza mostrando que las uñas de sus pies también estaban pintadas de negro.

— Estoy bien no te preocupes, es tarde y tienes que descansar –le respondió Eric.

— De acuerdo, dejare la puerta abierta por si cambias de parecer o si necesitas algo – y con una sonrisa se metió en su cuarto, Eric se dirigió al suyo.

Una vez en su cuarto, Eric cerró la puerta con seguro y cambio su porte sereno a uno intranquilo mientras dirigía su mirada de un lado a otro, del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un pequeño frasco con pastillas azules, se tragó dos y se sentó en su cama.

— No puedes ser tan débil frente a ella, no debes – hablaba con agitación en su voz y sacaba otro frasco, esta vez contenía pastillas rojas, puso el frasco en una mesa de noche junto a su cama, eran bastante amargas pero estaba acostumbrado.

Eric cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, las pastillas azules eran para prevenir sus ataques de pánico, tenían un efecto muy fuerte lo que le originaba alucinaciones, las rojas eran para esas alucinaciones. Pero Eric tenía otro problema que las pastillas no solucionaban… no se sentía seguro en ninguna parte, se sentía observado, perseguido. Síndrome de estrés post-traumático, eso es lo que le dijeron los médicos y entre sus síntomas se encontraba la paranoia.

— Tienes que tranquilizarte, estas en casa, estas seguro, Sasha está a unos pocos metros, tus pokémon también están aquí – se decía a sí mismo, en ese momento vio que en el suelo de su habitación había un pequeño hoyo que no estaba antes, Eric lo miraba fijamente.

— Tranquilo, nada malo va a pasar – hablaba mientras miraba como unos dedos huesudos y pálidos se asomaban y hacían el hoyo más grande, luego lo que parecía ser una mano llena de sangre se asomó por él.

No paso mucho tiempo para que otra mano apareciera y procedieran a hacer el hoyo aún más grande.

— Nada de esto es real, nada de esto es real, nada de esto es real – repetía Eric.

Cuando el hoyo se hiso lo suficientemente grande algo empezó a salir por este, parecía humano y estaba lleno sangre, la cabeza de este ser estaba oculta por una bolsa. Eric cerró sus ojos unos minutos y cuando los volvió a abrir la criatura estaba frente a él, era humanoide y parecía ser un hombre, estaba de pie en una pose torcida y la sangre que lo cubría goteaba manchando el suelo.

— Tú no eres real, tú no existes – Eric empezó a temblar un poco — Tienes que ser fuerte, resiste y no muestres debilidad, hazlo por ella – se alentaba así mismo y miro desafiante a la criatura frente a él.

La criatura erráticamente se quitó la bolsa que cubría su cabeza revelando un rostro horriblemente desfigurado, las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías, chorreaban sangre, una grande, horrible y sangrante sonrisa atravesaba de lado a lado su rostro. Restos de lo que fue ropa lo cubrían.

— **Me recuerdas, Eeeriiiic** – dijo con una voz gruesa y distorsionada

Eric no contesto pero al ver detalladamente los restos de su ropa lo reconoció… era el chico que había matado en su última death battle.

— **¿Por qué me mataste Eric?** – le pregunto la criatura poniendo rápidamente detrás de él, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

— Me desharé de todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino – contesto Eric y lo miro con furia — lo hice contigo y lo hare con el siguiente –

— **Te haces el rudo, pero tiemblas como un gato mojado, dime ¿cuánto tiempo pasara para que alguien te mate?** – Eric no contesto.

— **¿Quién la va a proteger cuando eso suceda? Terminará siendo violada y asesinada tarde o temprano, y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo** –

— Ella es mucho más aterradora que tú y yo juntos, conociéndola, más bien sería al revés – Eric rio un poco al imaginarse a su querida hermanita disparándole a todos en el culo con una gran sonrisa — además yo no morire, asi que no hay de qué preocuparse –

— **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?** –le preguntó.

— Por qué acabar con malditos como tú es mi especialidad – Eric sonrió desafiantemente.

Esto enfadó a la criatura quien dio un horrendo grito y le mordió en el cuello, sintió como le clavaban los dientes y le arrancaban la carne, también sintió el dolor, Eric cerró fuertemente los ojos apretando los dientes, obligándose a no gritar. Cuando los abrió minutos después, no había nada, la criatura, el hoyo y la sangre así como la herida en su cuello desaparecieron, suspiro de alivio, todavía temblaba un poco y estaba sudando.

— Eso fue bastante intenso – dijo Eric y rápidamente tomó el frasco de pastillas rojas y se tragó dos — Esta puta paranoia, como odio a la maldita – murmuro tirándose boca arriba sobre su cama y cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo, unos minutos después se durmió.

.

.

.

.

Drake iba caminando por las oscuras calles de black parade, la ciudad era bastante llamativa en las noches con todas las luces de varios colores que iluminaban los edificios, negocios y uno que otro burdel.

— Hoy fue taaan aburrido, no puedo creer que esos malnacidos interrumpieran mi diversión – exclamo pateando una lata, en ese momento alzo su mirada hacia la luna llena.

— No puedo esperar para volver a jugar contigo, Eric –

Y con eso último se perdió entre los rincones de la ciudad mientras reía animadamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon: Bloody journey**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación de Eric y la única fuente de luz era la luna que iluminaba tenuemente su cama. No recordaba cuando ni como pero se había quitado la parte de arriba de su traje dejando su torso descubierto revelando una gran variedad de cicatrices, el joven rubio se retorcía inquietamente en la cama mientras respiraba pesadamente.

— Aléjense… de mí – murmuro Eric frunciendo el ceño.

De un momento a otro su cuerpo comenzó a liberar la misma flameante energía roja de la última vez, dándole a la habitación un tono carmesí.

— Por favor… perdónenme… no fue… mi intención – apretó fuertemente las sabanas y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

De pronto Eric se sentó en la cama de golpe jadeando con fuerza y con los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo la energía roja desapareció. El chico miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que todo había sido un sueño nada más.

— Maldita sea – susurro Eric, todavía temblaba y tenía ganas de vomitar.

Cuanto empezaba a tranquilizarse escucho una risa burlesca que hizo eco en todo el cuarto, se alteró y se levantó de la cama de un salto tomando uno de sus revólveres.

— Primero las pesadillas y ahora esto, ¿Por qué demonios no me dejan tranquilo? – dijo en un murmullo desesperado apuntando en todas las direcciones.

La risa burlona aumento en volumen y cantidad causando que Eric no pudiera pensar con claridad, le dolían los oídos y se sentía que su cabeza iba explotar en cualquier momento.

— Cállense cállense cállense cállense cállense cállense – reiteraba Eric entre jadeos arrojando el arma, agarrándose la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

— **¡Fue tu culpa Eric! ¡Por tu culpa estamos muertos!** – una gruesa voz masculina llena de ira resonó por toda la habitación.

— ¡No, eso no es cierto! ¡Yo solo… yo…! –

— **¡Tú nos mataste Eric! ¡Nos mataste a todos nosotros!** – hablo una distorsionada voz femenina.

— ¡No! ¡Salgan de mi cabeza, salgan! – exclamo Eric golpeándose la cabeza con sus manos.

— **¡MIRA LO QUE NOS HICISTEEEEEEEE**! – gritaron las dos voces al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el chico se tapara los oídos mientras buscaba el origen de las voces con desesperación.

Del suelo salieron muchas manos ensangrentadas y huesudas que lo sujetaron fuertemente de las piernas, Eric intento liberarse pero descubrió que estaba paralizado.

— No, no, no, por favor, aléjense de mí, aléjense de mí – en los ojos de Eric solo se podía ver miedo, horror y tormento. Y la imagen de dos personas brutalmente asesinadas lo golpeo… él las conocía muy bien.

Cayó de rodillas mirando como empezaban a formarse figuras sombrías en la oscuridad de su habitación y unos brillantes ojos rojos lo miraban fijamente, el chico podía sentir el desprecio de esos ojos. En este punto ya no pudo soportarlo, y con toda su fuerza de voluntad se levantó rápidamente y salió de su cuarto abriendo su puerta para luego cerrarla rápidamente. Una vez fuera del cuarto apoyo su espalda contra la puerta y suspiro de alivio ya que no había más risas ni sombras extrañas, solo silencio, un tranquilo y relajante silencio. Relajo su cuerpo y se deslizo lentamente hasta caer sentado en el frio suelo de madera.

— …. –

Eric no decía nada, solo estaba ahí sentado con los brazos abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, sintiendo como una fresca corriente de aire enfriaba agradablemente su cuerpo anormalmente caliente.

— Creo que… ya va siendo hora de que le diga al doctor que agregue psicosis a la lista – después de decir eso empezó a reírse bajamente sin quitar su cabeza de sus rodillas.

Después de un rato de estarse riendo, lentamente se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de Sasha que estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos del suyo, ahora mismo sentía una fuerte necesidad de estar con ella, algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos la calma que solo Sasha podía darle. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se quedó ahí quieto mirándola, era de color violeta y un letrero que tenía escrito "Sasha" en él colgaba de un clavo, tal y como dijo su hermana la puerta estaba abierta.

Lentamente entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dio un leve vistazo, el cuarto de Sasha tenía las paredes pintadas de violeta, su color favorito, una enorme alfombra blanca y afelpada cubría todo el piso de madera de la habitación, había un gran armario también blanco junto a una cómoda con varios cajones donde seguramente guarda su ropa interior y medias, un espejo de cuerpo completo de armazón rojo, algunos posters de bandas musicales decoraban las paredes, diversos productos de belleza bien acomodados encima de una pequeña mesa con un espejo integrado, y cerca de su cama una lámpara encima de una mesita de noche. Respiro hondo sintiendo como un rico aroma frutal llenaba su sentido del olfato.

Se acercó a la cama y fue ahí cuando la vio, Sasha, su amada hermana. Se veía hermosa dormida, su bello rostro iluminado con la luz de la luna era absolutamente precioso, estaba acostada de lado haciendo que su hermoso y largo cabello se esparciera por toda la cama y tapara un poco su cara, brillaba por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana al lado de su cama; de pronto Sasha se movió y quedo bocarriba. Eric se sentó en la cama y acaricio la suave mejilla de Sasha con su mano derecha sonriendo ligeramente.

— Juro que cumpliré mi promesa, hermana, aunque tenga que dar mi vida a cambio – susurro apoyando suavemente su frente contra la de ella cerrando sus ojos.

— **Pobre, pobre muchacho –** Una voz demoniaca hizo eco en la habitación.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente. Abrazado a su espalda estaba "algo" cubierto con una niebla negra, una de sus esqueléticas y frías manos cubría parte de su rostro y la otra justo encima de su corazón. Eric sabía que cada día que pasaba su deteriorado estado mental lo volvía cada vez más inestable y ni hablar de su estado emocional, pero esto era ridículo.

— **Llamándola "hermana" cuando no sientes más que lujuria por ella, un sentimiento de satisfacción enfermiza cada vez que la haces tuya** -

— Eso no… es verdad – contesto dudando por un momento Eric.

— **Habiendo tantas mujeres en esta isla, todas dispuestas a llenar el vacío creado por el rechazo de sus seres amados ¿y te fijas en tu propia sangre?** – se burló el espectro.

Esto último dicho por esta "cosa" era cierta, las mujeres parecían ser más "sociables" y "pacientes" que los hombres. Si un visitante de afuera se perdía en esta enorme ciudad era mejor que le preguntase por direcciones a una mujer, siempre y cuando fueras directo al grano y respetuoso ellas te ayudaran.

Lentamente se apartó de la cama y se puso frente al gran espejo; todo esto con ese ser aun pegado a él, pudo ver mejor a esa cosa que tenía encima. Pudo ver el cráneo de la criatura, era humano, sus ojos eran dos intensas luces azules que flotaban en cuencas totalmente vacías, también noto que los huesos que conformaban su cuerpo eran de un sangriento color rojo.

— **Deberías sentir asco por ti mismo. No solo tienes una relación enferma con tu propia hermana sino que también distorsionaste el significado de las palabras de aquella persona –** hablo con reproche en su voz.

— Me dijeron que la hiciera feliz y eso es lo que hago. Ella es muy feliz con lo que hacemos, por eso yo

— **¡Silencio!** – Lo callo con severidad – **Estoy harto de escuchar tus estúpidas excusas baratas, lo único que lograste con eso fue alimentar la obsesión que esa chica siente por ti, ese amor enfermizo que desarrollo por ti** –

— ¡No fue mi culpa, ella me sedujo y no pude soportar la tentación! ¡Tenía 15 años maldición, el sexo era lo único que estaba en mi cabeza! ¡Yo no quería hacerlo pero ella siguió tentándome hasta que ya no pude aguantar! – dijo el chico con desesperación pero manteniendo su voz baja, ya no quería seguir oyendo a esa cosa porque todo lo que decía…

— **¡Mentira! pudiste haberlo evitado pero no lo hiciste ¿sabes porque? porque tú también lo deseabas maldito enfermo, querías hacerla tuya, soñabas con eso todas las noches y querías hacer realidad esas fantasías, y cuando finalmente paso ya no quisiste parar. Lo unció que realmente amas de ella es el placer que te da con su cuerpo** – era verdad.

— No… son mentiras… eso no es cierto… yo amo a mi hermana – Eric cayó de rodillas frente al espejo tapando sus oídos con sus manos y cerrando sus ojos. No quería escuchar y ver a esa cosa, ya no lo soportaba.

— **No, no lo haces** – le afirmo.

— ¡¿Y tú como puedes saber lo que siento?! – le pregunto Eric.

— **Porque soy lo único que queda de tu cordura, yo Eric… soy tú** –

Eric al escuchar esto levanto su mirada, lo que vio lo sorprendió y lo asusto al mismo tiempo, era él, pero no era su reflejo. Literalmente era otro Eric de pie mirándolo con burla mientras su sonrisa mostraba su filosa dentadura.

— ¿Pero qué? Esto es imposible… esto es solo otra ilusión... tú no eres real – dijo Eric viendo incrédulo a lo que tenía en frente.

— **No Eric, yo soy muy, muy real** – le respondió su otro yo.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú? –

— **Soy la culpa que te carcome, el dolor que te desgarra, el odio que desborda cada célula de tu cuerpo, la envidia que sientes, los celos que te invaden, esa ira descontrolada que toma el control de tu cuerpo cuando peleas y en algunos casos el poco sentido común que queda en tu retorcida cabeza**. **Yo soy el resultado de todo lo que has hecho mal Eric, el resultado de tus errores** – dijo caminando a su alrededor.

— Silencio – dijo Eric en un pequeño susurro, no podía hablar.

— ¡ **No puedes callarme Eric, siempre seré esa voz que te recuerde el asesino que eres, no puedes callar los gritos de las personas que mataste a sangre fría!** – le afirmo su otro yo extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados.

— Soy un superviviente, por eso lo hice. ¡Ahora lárgate, déjame solo! – quería gritar hasta que su garganta doliera… pero no podía.

— **¡No puedes deshacerte de mí Eric, si no puedes perdonarte a ti mismo, deshacerte de tu culpa, de tu odio, a amar lo que eres, entonces estaré contigo hasta el fin de tus días!** – exclamo felizmente.

— No – Eric se agarró la cabeza negando constantemente con la cabeza.

— **¡Sí!** – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— No fue mi culpa, no es mi culpa, fui obligado a hacerlo, si no lo hacía ellos me hubieran matado– reiteraba el joven.

— **¡Es tu culpa Eric! ¡Tú los mataste, los mataste a todos! ¡INCLUYENDOLOS A ELLOS!** – termino con una profunda voz demoniaca.

El suelo se abrió y de allí salieron dos cadáveres putrefactos apenas reconocibles de un hombre y una mujer que sujetaron a Eric. El chico intento desesperadamente soltarse del agarre pero no podía.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Eric? ¿Por qué nos mataste? – le preguntaban los cadáveres mientras lloraban sangre.

— No fue mi intención, fue un accidente, no quise que terminara de esa forma – Eric lloraba, no quería seguir viendo esto.

— **¡TÚ LOS MATASTE ERIC! ¡ES TÚ CULPA! ¡POR TU CULPA ELLOS ESTAN MUERTOOOOS!** – gritaba su otro yo mientras se regocijaba bailando a su alrededor.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

Eric busco consuelo en su hermana pero cuando se voleo ya no se encontraba en el cuarto de Sasha, ahora estaba en una especie de jaula la cual fue arrastrada por esos cadáveres hacia abajo. Segundos después estaba flotando en un lugar obscuro, frio y silencioso.

.

.

— ic – se escuchaba a lo lejos

— Nunca quise esta vida – su propia voz hacía eco en ese lugar.

— ric – de nuevo ahora un poco más fuerte.

— Nunca deseé ser lo que soy –

— Eric –

— Nunca pedí esta habilidad –

— Eric –

— ¿Quién me llama? –

— Eric, Eric, Eric –

— Esa voz… yo la conozco… ¿Venatrix? – murmuro Eric y segundos después en esa obscuridad se ilumino un fuerte y cálida luz blanca lo cegó.

— ¡ERIC! –

.

Eric abrió los ojos exaltado y miro a todas las direcciones. Estaba en su cama, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, sus pokémon rodeaban su cama, Sasha estaba ahí también y Venatrix sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Todos ellos lo miraban preocupados, Sasha lloraba un poquito.

El chico miro al lado izquierdo de su cama y noto que la capsula donde dejaba sus pokébolas cuando dormía estaba rota y las pokébolas estaban abiertas.

— ¿Qué… pasó? – hablo Eric, se sentía aturdido y algo perdido.

Al escucharlo hablar todos los presentes menos Venatrix, Alice y Raizo, los cuales se alejaron un poco, se abalanzaron hacia él y lo abrazaron fuertemente mientras decían su nombre con alegría.

— Bienvenido de vuelta Eric, al parecer quedaste atrapado en una pesadilla bastante fea, así que tuve sacarte de ahí – le explico Venatrix con una dulce voz mirando la escena con alegría, el brillo en su ojos había desaparecido.

— ¡Estaba tan asustada Eric! – sollozaba Sasha apretando su agarre.

— Es cierto Eric, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos nosotros – dijo Ignis restregando su mejilla con la de él.

— No nos des esos sustos Eric, a Rock casi le da un infarto jeje – comento Astrid.

— ¡Casi me muero comandante, casi me muero! – Rock soltaba cascadas de lágrimas de sus ojos.

— Así que todo eso fue… una pesadilla… que bueno jeje – bromeo Eric.

Esto no le hizo gracia a ninguno de los presentes que solo lo miraron mal.

— Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias Trix – agradeció el chico sentándose en la orilla de su cama, miro el reloj y vio que eran las 4 de la madrugada – siento haberlos despertado tan tarde –

— Eso es lo de menos Eric, estaba tan asustada cuanto te escuche gritar ya que nadie abría la puerta, así que tuve que forzar la cerradura para entrar– le contesto Sasha secándose sus lágrimas.

Eric miro la puerta de su cuarto y vio que tenía un gran agujero donde se suponía que debía estar el picaporte, posiblemente la escopeta de Sasha.

— Me debes una puerta – Sasha le contesto con una risita.

En ese momento Eric noto que Alice estaba un poco apartada de los demás, su mirada lo evitaba, pero pudo ver que había lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

— Alice – la llamo Eric cantarinamente captando la atención del Lucario.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Alice no pudo contener sus lágrimas y empezó a llorar.

— Ven Alice, ¿acaso me estas ignorando? Eso me duele un poco – Eric extendió sus brazos con una sonrisa, pero Alice no se movió y miro hacia un lado, se notaba la incomodidad en ella.

Los demás entendieron la situación y les dieron su espacio saliendo de la habitación porque sabían perfectamente que los dos, especialmente Alice, necesitaban privacidad para interactuar.

— Cuando terminen por favor vengan al cuarto de Sasha, ahí dormiremos el resto de la noche – les informo Venatrix con una sonrisa.

— No se vayan a poner muy amorosos ¿oíste Alice? La primera vez de Eric con un pokémon me pertenece jejeje – advirtió Astrid y le lanzo un beso a Eric antes de que la puerta se "cerrara".

— Ay Astrid ¿Qué hare contigo?, bueno ahora que estamos solos que tal si ¡wow! – no pudo terminar porque Alice lo envistió y los dos cayeron en la cama con ella encima de Eric.

— Maestro – susurro Alice entre lágrimas restregando su rostro en el pecho de Eric, su camisa blanca se mojó con sus lágrimas.

— ¿Sabes? La punta de acero de tu pecho me lastima un poco jeje – dijo Eric acariciando dulcemente su cabeza, Alice solo apretó su abrazo – Auuuuuch jeje – expreso en un largo suspiro.

— Tenía miedo, no sabía lo que te pasaba… pero estabas sufriendo y yo no podía hacer nada por ti – decía entre sollozos.

— Tranquila no pasa nada – dijo el chico sonriendo transmitiéndole todo el cariño que podía.

Él conocía a Alice mejor que nadie y sabía que a pesar de que aparentaba ser dura, fría y de pocas palabras por dentro era posiblemente la más "blanda" del equipo. Siguieron abrazados un rato hasta que Alice se calmó y se dirigieron al cuarto de Sasha, donde miraron a todos esperándolos.

— ¡Por fin! Ya era hora, ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! – le pregunto con fastidio a Alice.

— Hmp – ella solo volteo la cara con molestia en respuesta.

— ¡Maldita zorra! – dijo Astrid sonriendo con venas en la frente.

— Bueno paren ya, vamos a dormir que mañana hay mucho por hacer – aconsejo Eric.

— ¡Apoyo la moción! – y tan rápido como dijo eso Ignis se tiró al suelo durmiéndose al instante, sus ronquidos se oían en todo el cuarto.

Todos miraron esto con una gota cayéndoles de la cabeza pero le restaron importancia, después de todo, así era Ignis. Se pusieron cómodos y después de un rato se durmieron, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que…

¡PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFfffprrr!

Un largo, sonoro y apestoso gas resonó y se olio por toda la habitación. Y segundos después todos salieron apresurados del cuarto de Sasha, en busca de aire fresco.

— ¡No jodas Rock tenía la boca abierta! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – se quejó Astrid.

— ¡Lo siento camaradas, los eventos de esta noche hicieron estragos en mi flujo intestinal! – se disculpó el gran Pangoro.

Y de esta forma lo que quedaba de noche paso rápidamente.

¡Prrrrrrff!

— ¡IGNIS! –

— ¿No era una competencia? –

.

.

.

.

 **Puerto número 5, sur de la isla mortem, 10:37 a.m.**

La sirena de un barco anuncio su llegada a uno de los muchos puertos de la isla, destinados especialmente para barcos llenos de turistas como ese. Una vez el barco estuvo firmemente anclado los turistas, o como los llamaban los habitantes de la isla "los de afuera", empezaron a bajar en una fila constante.

La mayoría de ellos se veían asombrados por la gigantesca ciudad que se alcanzaba a ver desde el puerto, otros estaban emocionados por ver las famosas death battles y unos pocos estresados como es el caso de los reporteros que tenían que jugarse el pellejo cada vez que venían a la isla, al parecer no eran muy bienvenidos que digamos.

Pero de entre todas las personas había alguien que destacaba…

— Permiso, permiso, voy pasando, habrán paso a esta entrenadora,¡uy! Lo siento mucho señor jeje – una chica de cabello rubio y piel morena pasaba entre el tumulto de personas, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la casilla de adelante, como era de esperarse termino pisando a un señor un poco gordo.

— ¡Soy una señora! – le reclamo indignada la señora.

La chica solo se rio apenada y siguió avanzando, molestando a más personas de camino, hasta que llego a una de las cuatro casillas que estaban dentro de un pequeño edificio de color negro con detalles en azul que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros después del puerto. Adentro la chica vio unas pequeñas rejas de acero parecidas a una puerta, cada casilla tenía una situada al lado derecho al final de un corto pasillo, estas bloqueaban el acceso a la isla.

Estaba tan distraída mirando el interior del edificio que no noto la cara de fastidio de la señorita que atendía la casilla número 3.

— Por aquí por favor – dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de la chica.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento jajaja, es la primera vez que vengo – respondió la chica morena acercándose a la casilla — ¡Alola! – exclamo con alegría y entusiasmo.

La joven mujer solo la miro con aburrimiento mientras masticaba un chicle.

— Pasaporte por favor – hablo con un monótono tono de voz.

— ¡Sí! Aquí tiene – la chica le entrego su pasaporte, era rosado y decorado con brillitos — día agitado eh? – vagamente intento romper el hielo pero la mujer solo siguió con su trabajo.

— Traes pokémon y/u objetos personales de gran valor contigo – le pregunto mientras pasaba la información importante del documento a la computadora.

— Si, traigo a mis pokémon y mi súper pulsera Z – le respondió la joven mostrando sus pokébolas y su pulsera.

— Por favor mantenga pokémon y objetos importante con usted en todo momento, la isla mortem no se hace responsable de su descuido ¿quedo claro? – le informo y le regreso su pasaporte.

— ¡Como las cristalinas aguas de Melemele! – levanto su pulgar la chica mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

— Aquí tiene su identificación y una tarjeta de 1000 puntos que le damos a los entrenadores pokémon, la puedes usar en cualquier tienda de la isla para comprar cosas – la mujer le entrego un brazalete azul y una tarjeta metálica plateada.

— ¡Wow muchas gracias! – agradeció felizmente tomando las cosas con entusiasmo.

— También toma este mapa y este folleto de información, por favor no lo pierda –

La chica rubia tomo el mapa y el folleto y los guardo en su mochila.

— Bienvenida y buena suerte… señorita Lily – una vez termino la mujer presiono un botón y la reja empezó a abrirse emocionando aún más a la chica.

— ¡Genial, Alola! – se despidió la chica y se puso frente a esa puerta/rendija que ahora estaba completamente abierta – espera ¿buena suerte? – se preguntó la ahora identificada como Lily.

Pero le restó importancia, seguramente era una formalidad que estaba obligada a decir o alguna otra cosa del diablo. Pero más que eso era la emoción que llenaba su ser.

— ¡Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto! –

Y de un salto se dirigió a su nueva y desopilante aventura… ¿o no?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Para tener una mejor idea de cómo es físicamente Sasha busquen "Lady Yupiel" en google imágenes. La chica rubia que aparecerá es como luce Sasha.**


End file.
